Jiang Haoyi
Jiang Haoyi is the main character in the Cupid's Chocolates Series. He is a normal high school student who is extremely scared of getting into trouble and suddenly becomes the Harem King when four girls that he is associated with confess and have feelings for him after they ate a chocolate cake that he found and soon learns that the cake was made by Mei Tata, a cupid god girl who used magic on the cake. This made the girls have fantasies of being with Haoyi since he was the first to eat the cake and those that eat it after him will fall in love. Appearance Haoyi has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt and black pants to which looks like some kind of a school uniform with his shirt tucked in similar to what he wears in the web manga. Background Haoyi is an only child who lives with his mom and dad. He's the top student in his classes though he prefers to be a loner. His childhood sweetheart is Ouyang Xueli. They knew each other from the moment they were born and were always happy to spend time and play together. They went to school together and both were top students though he seems to dread Xueli because she can be a bit rough on him at times especially when he scores higher than her. Xueli's harassment stopped when she went to the US to study. He seemed to be a bit neglected by his parents as when his teacher, Ji Ran, asked if he was afraid of his parents after getting bad grades though he replied that they didn't have the time to care. Because of this, he also has a long relationship with his teacher who took care of him when his parents weren't at home. He would go over to cook for her and have supplementary lessons and sleep over. In the web manga, Haoyi's parents background were never mentioned. It is shown in the first season anime that his father is a salary man and his mother is a housewife. However in the season two anime, changes had been made where both his parents were police officers who were very dedicated to their duties that they've never had any time for him. Gallery U001.jpg|Haoyi In The Web Manga Cupid--s-Chocolates-Episode-2-English-Subbed.jpg|Haoyi In The Anime Screenshot 2018-04-16 at 7.18.58 PM2.png|Haoyi and Xueli CupidsChocolates101-720x380.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 1 Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 3.29.14 PM.png|Haoyi The Harem King Part 2 307812-5.jpg|Hoayi The Harem King Part 3 Cupid's chocolates.jpg|Haoyi The Harem King Part 4 Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 7.24.10 PM.png|Haoyi's Female Cosplay Costume Tumblr o4gt2vHWVH1rsjikzo8 500.png Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 5.01.53 PM.png B10ba9c951d1b2a666875ec27e9ac179e347e0ad hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 8.07.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.39.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.05.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.54.34 PM.png Trivia *Haoyi has been kissed by some of the girls in the series: **The first being Xueli. **The second being Zitong. **The third being Sandy. * In Season 2 Episode 12, it's revealed that Haoyi is Xueli's first boyfriend but was not aware at the time when they were kids and that her ex-boyfriend, Du Yuze, was his substitute. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters